X & Y
by KnightOfSol
Summary: The Story of Xerxes and his Friend Yaara, who hail from a world with creatures called Pokemon. - This story will feature OC's in mostly made-up settings/scenarios that fit in from the Pokemon universe. Characters and locations from the series may appear but will not become main features, with a few exceptions.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 (Intro)

I awoke with a start as my alarm clock rumbled off my nightstand and impacted the floor.

looking out the window i notice It was another obnoxiously beautiful day, or at least that's how momma often described it. I make a mental note to disable my alarm clock, or just chuck it out the window as i don't need it anymore. That's because i no longer go to school. After all, who in their right mind could bother going to school when their own momma is sick? Its not like Machoke (our housekeeper) can take care of everything by itself. Though i do wonder once in awhile about going back to the Pokemon Junior Academy. If it will somehow be fun, or a complete waste of time (more leaning towards the later). That's just a thought though as momma will have to get better first. After getting out of bed i grab my jacket and shoes. Walking by momma's room i tell her i'm gonna pick up some things at the store, painkillers included. She replies with a fairly strained "Thanks kiddo". On my way out i grab a poptart and say bye to Machoke.

* * *

I know this chapter is small, but it is the intro chapter. Don't worry about length, i will always try to make other chapters bigger than this.

Also I do NOT own Pokemon... or Poptarts for that matter.

Also, Heads-up this is my first Real Fanfiction, so be prepared for possible suckage.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 (The "R" of Terror)

Half-Blinded by the sun i pull down my cap and make my way out of my town toward the nearby market area. About halfway there i encounter a few wild rattata (what are we paying the town for if they can't take care of a few rats!). They turn towards me and start growling. I in turn respond by punting the nearest one as hard as i could. The rest scatter as their friend crashes into the ground a few meters away. After downing the rat i continue along. When i get to the market square i say hi to Police Officer William who sits by the lake and turn toward the medicine stand before suddenly stopping when i hear someone call my name. "Xerxes! hey!" I turn around just in time to stabilize myself from the impact of what i assumed to be a hug. I look down to see my close friend Yaara, a small but hardy girl with honey-yellow hair and dark piercing eyes.

Yaara:"What's up? haven't seen you in awhile". I only laugh because in reality shes at my house almost as often as myself. No matter what i do i can't get rid of this girl, though it's not like i'd ever actually want to do so as shes one of the few people i trust.

Yaara:"Alright already, stop laughing at me, anyway what's up?"

ME:"Just getting some meds for momma, doc says she'll get better soon if she continues to have bedrest."

Yaara: "Awesome! i hope ma gets better soon." She started calling my momma "Ma" a while back, quite out of the blue i might add, when she was spending a night at our house again. "A Mistake" she tells me, yea right. A mistake that she keeps doing over and over again until nobody even questions it anymore doesn't seem like it wasn't on purpose.

Yaara: "oh! if Ma gets better then that means you'll be able to come back to school!"

ME: "eh, i don't really care."

Yaara: " come on! do it for me eh? I wanna spend more time with you."

ME: "W-What's that supposed to mean? you already see me more often than your own house" i turn away unsure what exactly she meant by that.

Yaara: "nevermind, you wouldn't get it if it hit you like a pile of bricks" she mumbles.

ME: "What was that?"

Yaara: "i said: Your about as dense as a pile of bricks!" as she punches me playfully in the arm.

ME: "and why is that?" as i rub my arm pretending it hurt. To my surprise she looks like she's blushing.

Yaara: "Nevermind! just shut up and lets get your meds." Feeling defeated i start again for the medicine stand. As we head toward the stand where the medicines are sold i instantly know somethings wrong as i spot a black van with a giant "R" printed on the side. Feeling angered i start walking up to the area, thinking to myself "I thought i told those damn team rocket sympathizers and copycat gangsters to get the hell out of our town". Then i stop dead in my tracks as i spot a man in a black jumpsuit and beret which both have matching "R"s on them. He's equipped with a pokeball-riddled bandolier and a submachine gun. "These guys are the real thing" i think as i grab Yaara and duck behind some shrubbery.

Yaara: "What's going on? and watch were you grabbing!"

ME: "Be quite! And if it makes you feel any better i couldn't feel anything."

Yaara: "Are you implying something?" she says viciously into my ear.

ME: "Maybe, but thats not important now. what is important is that guy is one of those Rocket Terrorists" pointing to the armed man standing outside the van.

Yaara: "Wa? Seriously?!" I simply nod in response. Looking more intently i see that another Rocket guy is loading crates into the van. After a moment i realize that that's the type of medicine momma needs! After loading the van they start to slowly drive away with the armed guy holding on to the sides. I think to myself "nobody is guarding the back" The Rockets are intercepted by Police Officer William, his Growlithe, and his partner Officer Kendle. William pulls out his pistol and yells "STOP". Kendle does the same after bringing out her Sandshrew. The Side-mounted Rocket responds by firing a burst from his SMG at William. William goes down after having about a dozen bullets hit him. Kendle: "Blast! Make em bastards burn Growlithe!" Growlithe then used flamethrower on the Rocket who shot down william as Kindle fires at the one driving the van. The Side-mounted Rocket falls to the ground in a fiery ball of flesh and Kevlar as the front window breaks from a bullet impact. Kendle's Sandshrew uses Sand-Attack on the driver. "Now's my chance to get those meds" i think to myself I start running at top speed and latch on to the back of the van as the driver speeds up.

Yaara: " Xerxes! what the hell are you doing? Xerxes!" as she starts running after the van in vain. I try to keep my balance as the driver constantly swerves attempting not to crash into things. I open the back of the van and start prying open one of the crates with my pocket knife.

Rocket: "hey! who the hell are you?" I look up an see another Rocket sitting on a nearby crate. He grabs for a pistol on another crate as i slam my pocket knife into his hand then grab a few doses of meds from the crate. After reeling from the attack he Sends his fists flying towards me in a fury. One of the blows hit me square in the face, knocking me out of the van.


End file.
